Salazar ? Jaloux ? naaaan !
by Karuka-san
Summary: Vous voulez voir un Griffondor plus rusé qu'un Serpentard et prêt à tout pour avoir un certain Serpent dans ses filets ? Un Salazar aux tendances suicidaires ? Un cadeau de Noël très particulier ? C'est ici ! GG/SS chapitre2: sondage, réponse aux reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Jaloux ? Salazar ? Naaaaannn !**

**Coucou tout le monde!!**

**Alors, voici un oneshot sur un couple slash que je ne vois pas beaucoup mais que j'adore.**

**"..." en Italique, ce sont les pensées de Salazar.**

**Entre les guillemets assortis de tirets, ce sont les voix de Salazar.**

* * *

_**Poudlard, an 991**_

**Les mèches rousses, mi-longues, tournoyaient autour du visage fin d'un sorcier aux yeux émeraudes, vêtu d'une robe verte et argentée. Salazar Serpentard marchait de long en large et en travers, comme s'il voulait creuser un sillon dans le sol de son salon.**

**Inexplicablement, il se sentait énervé, trahi et sali. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son cœur semblait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine et il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait parcouru tous les couloirs de Poudlard en moins de vingt minutes.**

**Un soupir lui échappa et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, abattu. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains et ne bougea plus, ressassant dans sa tête sa journée, à la recherche de ce qui le mettait dans cet état.**

**Les élèves étaient repartis chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Ainsi s'achevait le premier trimestre de Poudlard. Le début de sa première année en tant que fondateur de l'école de sorcellerie aussi. Helga avait décidé de repartir en Islande, dans sa famille et Rowena avait subitement décidé de l'accompagner. Il était donc condamné à supporter Gryffondor jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Misère ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour survivre à un tel calvaire ?**

**Ensuite, voyons voir… Ah ! Helga avait demandé à l'imbécile au blason félin de leur donner régulièrement des nouvelles d'un certain « Silver » jusqu'au jour J. Là, il avait dû faire une tête d'ahuri : que Godric fasse quelque chose dans son coin, d'accord. C'était de toute façon dans ses habitudes de préparer en douce des farces pour amuser les élèves. Mais qu'Helga et Rowena soient au courant et participent, ça, c'était le monde à l'envers!**

**Salazar grogna, il ne comprenait pas. Les deux femmes étaient au courant… Alors… Pourquoi lui ne l'était pas ? Oh ! Et puis zut ! Il n'était pas dans la confidence ? Eh bien, soit ! Il découvrirait tout, lui-même ! Et ce, avant Noël ! Foi de Salazar Serpentard !**

**Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves (ceux qui restaient pour les vacances) regardaient avec appréhension le Directeur de Serpentard rire silencieusement en lisant un rouleau de parchemin et en jetant parfois des coups d'œil vers Godric. Celui-ci, les cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés noués en catogan et les yeux noisette, ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien : il continuait de manger tranquillement tout en notant de temps en temps quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. Son visage était en apparence impassible mais quiconque le connaissait bien aurait pu apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire.**

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

**Salazar entra en coup de vent dans ses appartements, claqua la porte derrière lui, prit le temps de jeter un sort de silence sur les murs et ladite porte avant de se laisser aller : un hurlement de rage sortit de sa gorge et il se mit à casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.**

**Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour savoir ce que concoctait Gryffondor. Il avait tout essayé, de la filature en passant par son apparence d'animagus –serpent- avec laquelle il se glissait dans les appartements du lion pour l'espionner. Mais rien ! Pas le moindre petit indice !**

**Un grognement lui échappa et il lança à travers la pièce l'épée que lui avait offerte Godric après avoir terminé la construction de Poudlard. (Il avait offert un arc à Rowena et plusieurs coutelas à Helga.) La lame argentée brilla doucement et produisit un son cristallin quand elle percuta le mur. Etrangement, le bruit léger calma Salazar en résonnant dans le salon. **

**Calmé, il se maudit de s'être énervé. Un Serpentard ne montre pas d'autres sentiments que l'indifférence et la joie sadique ! Pas de la colère ! Son regard s'attarda sur l'épée et il s'immobilisa. Salazar se rappelait bien des paroles du Lion lorsque celui-ci lui avait offert la lame.**

_**« Tiens ! C'est pour toi, au cas où tu égarerais encore ta baguette ! »**_

**Oui, bon, d'accord, il lui arrivait d'oublier sa baguette, d'ailleurs il avait failli mourir des dizaines de fois à cause de cela. Mais bon. L'un de ses oublis avait orchestré sa rencontre avec Godric, Helga et Rowena. Il poussa un soupir et alla récupérer l'arme tout en réparant et rangeant le désordre environnant. Il ramassa l'épée et l'examina avant de la poser sur un meuble, non sans râler un peu :**

**- Maudit sois-tu, Gryffondor ! Je n'arrive même plus à m'énerver contre toi !**

_**Encore deux jours plus tard, le soir…**_

**Ca y était, la veille de Noël, enfin. Le repas du Réveillon était excellent. Aucun élève n'avait fait de bêtise, tout était brillant de propreté et le concierge n'avait pas encore piqué de crise. Tout le monde riait, parlait, mangeait, s'amusait et même chantait. Tous, sauf Salazar qui enrageait de n'avoir rien découvert sur ce « Silver » -Qu'il soit maudit !- pour un peu, il s'en serait arraché les cheveux de rage…Mais un Serpentard ne s'arrache pas les cheveux, il reste indifférent. Et voici donc notre pauvre Fondateur réduit à ruminer ses sombres pensées en ce joyeux Réveillon de Noël.**

**D'un œil agacé, Salazar examina un par un les cinq convives (sans lui, et les autres professeurs sont en vacances) de la table des professeurs.**

**Tout au fond, assis sur la chaise la plus éloignée de sa noble personne, se trouvait un homme boudiné dans sa robe violette, Marcus Brode, professeur de Métamorphose. Il allait bien avec la matière qu'il enseignait vu qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un cochon.**

**Ensuite, séparé de Marcus par quelques chaises, se tenait une grande jeune femme au corps nerveux et fin, Gwendoline Zenoi, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une femme très charmante et intelligente bien que très paranoïaque.**

**Juste à côté d'elle, engoncé dans une cape noire, il y avait son mari, le professeur de vol, Mathias Zenoi. Un homme d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur à faire peur. Mais il était très poli et les élèves l'adoraient.**

**Plusieurs chaises plus loin, il y avait le fauteuil directorial, vide. Les Fondateurs n'avaient pas voulu nommer un directeur tant qu'ils étaient là.**

**A la gauche du fauteuil, se trouvait une elfe d'une beauté sans pareille et aux yeux envoûtants, Sanae Mana, professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques, en pleine conversation avec Godric, actuel professeur de Sortilèges.**

**Celui-ci, séparé par les chaises vides de Rowena (professeur de Runes) et celle d'Helga (professeur de Botanique) de Salazar n'avait pas mis, pour une fois, des vêtements de combat usés et déchirés de toute part. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge aux bords brodés d'or, et dans son dos, un lion doré rugissant avait été représenté. Les couleurs vives de son habit faisaient ressortir ses cheveux blancs et sa peau couleur caramel.**

**D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Godric parlait souvent en ce moment avec Sanae. Et si ça avait un rapport avec « Silver » ? Bon, il allait devoir interroger l'elfe… Il détestait ses manières détachées et sa voix si cristalline qu'il en avait mal aux oreilles dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.**

**Le rire clair du Lion le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers son ami et vit celui-ci faire un baisemain tout de ce qu'il y a du plus galant à Sanae. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette action, bien que faisant partie des habitudes du Lion, tordit les entrailles de Salazar. Son cœur se crispa et il sentit une inexplicable envie de pleurer l'envahir. Les yeux hagards et les pensées confuses, il se mit à picorer dans son assiette, toute faim envolée. A côté de lui, Godric et Sanae continuaient de rire et de parler avec animation. Et à nouveau, ce sentiment de trahison l'étreignit. Cette fois, les larmes menaçaient de couler… Il avait été trahi…**

'' _**Minute papillon ! A quoi je pense, là ? Oula… Attendez voir, hein ! Je ne suis quand même pas… Et zut ! Tous les signes sont sous mes yeux pourtant ! Mais quand même… Moi ? Jaloux ? C'est impossible ! Un Serpentard n'est PAS jaloux ! C'est les autres qui sont jaloux de sa noble personne ! Pas l'inverse !**_** ''**

**Godric devait raconter une de ses aventures de chevalerie vu l'admiration qui pétillait dans les yeux de l'elfe. L'homme aux cheveux blancs faisait beaucoup de gestes exagérés et Salazar se surprit à souhaiter que Sanae se prenne une main dans la figure. A peine cette pensée l'ayant effleuré, il sursauta, horrifié.**

'' _**Non, il n'était tout de même pas…''**_

**Il reporta son regard sur le couple qui riait de concert. Abasourdi, la tête dans le brouillard, il se leva, les jambes flageolantes et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards stupéfaits de ses occupants et prit la direction de ses appartements, accablé par la nouvelle : celle d'un amour impossible. Salazar Serpentard était tombé amoureux de son rival et meilleur ami, Godric Gryffondor.**

''_**Misère…''**_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**Sans se déshabiller, Salazar se laissa tomber sur son lit et se blottit sous les chaudes couvertures comme un enfant terrorisé par ses cauchemars. Mortifié au possible, ses yeux émeraudes débordant de larmes, Salazar se cacha, la tête sous un gros oreiller, dans une attitude très… enfantine.**

'' _**Ah ! Il pouvait être fier, le Grand Salazar Serpentard ! Fuir comme ça devant ses sentiments ! Mais le courage appartenait aux Lions, pas aux Serpents ! **_

_**Et puis, Godric était un HOMME ! Et lui aussi ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! C'était totalement contre nature ! ''**_

**Un cri étranglé se fit entendre dans le silence de la chambre et Salazar pressa encore plus l'oreiller contre son visage, menaçant d'éclater en sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus, même ses voix intérieures s'y étaient mises !**

_**« - Allons ! Tu n'as qu'à préparer un philtre d'amour ! Ce sera pratique et tu seras sûr de sa fidélité à ton égard, susurra sa voix la plus perfide.**_

_**- Mais non voyons ! Il ne faut pas faire une chose pareille, c'est illégal ! contra une voix plus timide et beaucoup plus douce.**_

_**- Dans ce cas, fonce dans le tas, mon vieux ! T'as plus rien à perdre de toute façon ! contre-attaqua l'autre, agressive.**_

_**- Mais non… Avant de faire une telle action, il faut regarder, espionner et après seulement agir !**_

_**- Ton plan mettra trop de temps ! Il ne marchera jamais !**_

_**- Si !**_

_**- Non !**_

_**- Si !**_

_**- Non !**_

_**- S… ! »**_

**- Stop ! Ca suffit, arrêtez ! finit par hurler le roux en sortant pendant un instant la tête de son oreiller.**

**Elles se turent et Salazar grogna contre lui-même, agacé. Il était le futur dictateur de l'Angleterre, que Diable ! Il n'était pas l'un de ces damoiseaux qui s'enamouraient de la première personne venue !**

…

…

**Oui, bon, d'accord ! Godric n'était pas la première personne venue. Il le connaissait depuis son enfance mais ils étaient aussi différents que l'Eau et le Feu !**

**Et puis, ce « Silver », qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, s'il/elle ose venir au bras de Godric, il allait faire un meurtre en toute connaissance de cause !**

**- Raaah ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Voilà que je recommence !**

**Mais bon… C'est vrai que Godric était beau… Une peau caramel qui semblait si douce… A croquer ! De grand yeux noisettes pétillant de malice et de joie de vivre au milieu d'un visage fin, si semblable à celui des elfes… Ses cheveux blancs, qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, noués en catogan et leur couleur ressemblant à la neige froide. Tout le contraire du tempérament ardent du Gryffondor…**

**Et puis, il était diablement bien musclé, l'autre ! C'est sûr qu'avec des heures et des heures de combat à son compte, il ne devait pas avoir un gramme de graisse ! Salazar se surprit à imaginer ce corps si puissant à côté de lui, l'enserrant tendrement dans ses bras juste musclés comme il le fallait. Poser sa joue sur ce torse bronzé et zébré de cicatrice, sentir sa douce odeur de cannelle…**

**- C'est bon, les hormones, j'ai compris ! Je l'aime et je n'y peux rien, c'est ça ? grogna Salazar en écartant définitivement son visage de l'oreiller.**

**Il se recoucha normalement et se tortilla, cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Sauf qu'une pensée l'atteignit soudain de plein fouet. Il se redressa d'un bond, les couvertures et en tous sens et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que jamais.**

**- Minute ! Depuis quand je sais qu'il sent la cannelle, moi ?**

_**Le lendemain…**_

**Après avoir passé la pire nuit de sa vie, sans dormir et en se tournant dans tous les sens, son esprit focalisé sur Godric, Salazar se leva d'une humeur maussade, avec des cernes sous les yeux.**

**- Le prochain que je croise, élève ou pas, je l'envoie dans un nid de Dragon ! marmonna-t-il en sifflant ensuite en Fourchelangue les mêmes paroles.**

**Il lui sembla entendre un écho puis plus rien. Il haussa les épaules et demanda aux elfes un petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter les yeux de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Ce qui ne plaisait évidement pas à ses deux voix intérieures.**

_**« - Si tu retarde trop cette rencontre, ça va te tomber dessus ! chantonna sa voix la plus odieuse.**_

_**- Et après, quand tu lui diras que tu l'aimes, il sera déjà au bras d'un ou d'une autre, renchérit la plus douce, pour une fois d'accord avec l'autre. »**_

**- Taisez-vous ! grogna le roux d'une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'avant, en enfournant un énorme toast. De toute façon, il est cent pour cent hétéro. Ca se voit, rien qu'à la façon dont il regarde Sanae…**

**Un énorme soupir de tristesse lui échappa et il se mit à enfourner d'énormes quantités de nourriture pour oublier sa situation. (**Pourquoi pas de l'alcool me diriez-vous ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il est un Serpentard et qu'un Serpentard ne boit pas pour de pareilles raisons…_Notons que Salazar commence quand même à loucher sur une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu_…Enfin bref. Reprenons.**)**

''_**Je suis celui qui asservira les Moldus et les Sangs-De-Bourbe de la Terre entière. Je serai le plus grand Dictateur de l'Angleterre, voire même de Monde ! Alors, POURQUOI est-ce que je suis tombé AMOUREUX, moi ? Merlin ! Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne m'arrive qu'à moi ? Bouhouhou…Snif ! ''**_

**Il fut interrompu dans ses lamentations par un bruissement d'ailes. Entrant par sa fenêtre ouverte, les deux hiboux d'Helga et de Rowena ainsi que le phénix de Godric se posèrent sur son bureau. La farandole des cadeaux commençait.**

**Il se leva et décrocha les paquets des pattes des oiseaux qui partirent aussitôt sauf celui du Lion qui vint se poser sur le dossier du canapé où se trouvait auparavant Salazar. L'Etre Immortel le regardait calmement, d'une manière très profonde comme s'il le surveillait. Le roux secoua la tête, il devait paranoïaque. Il ouvrit le premier cadeau qui lui tomba sous la main : un livre rare de Potions, Rowena sans aucun doute. Il sourit, la jeune Serdaigle offrait toujours des livres, quelle que soit l'occasion, mais ceux-ci étaient à chaque fois au goût de leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Il posa le lourd grimoire de cuir relié d'argent et prit le cadeau de la plus jeune des Quatre, gardant volontairement pour la fin le cadeau de Godric.**

**Helga lui offrait souvent des petites babioles magiques, parfois bien pratiques mais généralement très encombrantes. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un médaillon en or aussi gros qu'un œuf, relié à une chaîne du métal précieux. Dessus, un 'S' et un serpent était sculptés, assortis avec quelques émeraudes. Il pouvait s'ouvrir et une fois que Salazar eut effectué cette action, un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était tracé de la fine écriture d'Helga, un petit quatrain :**

_« Une fois trouvés,_

_Ils ne peuvent qu'être forgés_

_Dans une Union telle,_

_Qu'elle en sera Eternelle. »_

'' _**Gné ?**_** ''**

**Salazar haussa un sourcil doutant soudainement de la santé mentale de son amie.**

'' _**Trouvés. Je veux bien, mais trouver quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Union Eternelle ? C'est un mariage magique, ça ! Holà ! Elle ne me demande quand même pas en mariage ??**_** ''**

**Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée loin, très loin de lui. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Helga mais maintenant qu'il savait être amoureux de Godric, soit il se marierait avec lui (si sentiments il y a), soit il ne se marierait jamais. Et tant pis pour la noble famille des Serpentards !**

**Salazar passa tout de même le médaillon à son cou. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Il se tourna enfin vers le phénix de Godric qui continuait de le fixer sans cligner des yeux. Il ne transportait aucun paquet, juste une lettre que le roux s'empressa d'ouvrir :**

**« Mon cadeau de Noël étant assez gros et non transportable, rejoins-moi à l'entrée de la Chambre au deuxième étage.**

**Joyeux Noël,**

**Godric. »**

**Salazar poussa un soupir de détresse. Il la sentait mal, cette rencontre… En tête-à-tête avec Godric… Argh !**

**Il se leva, mit la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de ses appartements, se dirigeant vers l'étage demandé.**

'' _**Je le sens mal. Je le sens mal. Je le sens mal. Je le sens mal. Je le sens mal. Et les pressentiments d'un Serpentard se réalisent toujours !... Mazette ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de construire cette école, moi ?... Beuh… Chuis amoureux d'un homme qui ne voit en moi qu'un ami…Ca y est, je vais me remettre à pleurer…''**_

**Salazar grimaça en arrivant à destination, Godric y était déjà, épée au côté et vêtu d'une robe de combat rouge et noire qui mettait en valeur chacun de ses muscles et affinait sa silhouette…Le roux se mit une claque mentale bien sentie et pesta intérieurement contre l'amour et ses conséquences. Apercevant le vert et argent, le rouge et or sourit de toutes ses dents.**

**- Joyeux Noël Salazar ! Et merci pour le fourreau.**

**- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Godric, répondit le Serpent en évitant avec peine les yeux du Lion. Mais évite de le réduire en cendres, celui-là.**

**- Moi, au moins, je n'oublie pas tout le temps ma baguette, contre-attaqua l'autre. Tu l'as sur toi ?**

- …

**- Alors ?**

- … **Non.**

**Godric poussa un soupir de découragement mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Il sortit de l'une de ses poches une longue dague effilée et la tendit à son ami.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais et heureusement que je pense à tout. Tiens, voilà une partie de ton cadeau de Noël. Garde toujours ceci sur toi dedans, il y a un crin de la même licorne que pour ta baguette ainsi que les autres composants utilisés pour celle-ci. Tu pourras t'en servir pour lancer des sorts et te battre…Allons-y maintenant.**

**Salazar prit la dague et l'examina. Le manche était d'ivoire, renforcé magiquement et incrusté d'émeraude et de fils d'argents. La lame, d'une extrême finesse, d'environ huit pouces semblait incassable et brillait doucement. Comme pour son épée et celle de Godric, son nom était gravé sur la lame avant la garde. **

**L'arme n'était pas des Gobelins. Les mains qui l'avaient façonnée connaissaient les armes mais semblaient novices en tant que forgeron. Bien que le résultat était d'une extrême beauté. Un doute l'assaillit soudain et il leva les yeux sur le dos de l'argenté.**

**- Godric ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas toi qui aurait forgé cette dague, mon épée et la tienne, par hasard ?**

**- Oh ! Bonne déduction pour cette arme et ton épée. Mais la mienne, je l'ai obtenue en sauvant un Gobelin d'un dragon. Il me l'a offerte en remerciement. Le problème, c'est que les autres membres de son espèce pensent que je l'ai volée, surtout que ce Gobelin est très connu… Il me semble qu'il est roi…**

**Abasourdi, Salazar murmura machinalement le mot de passe et sauta à la suite de Godric dans le passage.**

'' _**Je n'en reviens pas ! Il a forgé pour moi deux armes dont l'une peut me servir de baguette magique ! Est-il au courant que, normalement, quand un homme (ou une femme, mais c'est très rare) forge quelque chose pour l'offrir en cadeau à une autre personne, c'est une demande en mariage ?!**_** ''**

**Lord Serpentard regarda son compagnon qui marchait devant lui en sifflotant d'un air enjoué, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Salazar secoua la tête et la baissa, traînant les pieds.**

'' _**Non… Il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte… A quoi tu pensais, hein ? Qu'il avait fait ça en toute connaissance de cause ? Que lui aussi t'aimait ? Mais quel con tu fais ! Il ne pense qu'aux filles et aux combats !**_** ''**

**Ca y était, il avait encore envie de pleurer. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux et rejoignit d'un pas vif Godric qui venait de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin devant le deuxième passage.**

**L'homme aux cheveux blancs et argentés passa derrière lui et lui plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait.**

**- Bon, il est assez petit mais il deviendra rapidement grand ! murmura-t-il d'un ton enjoué.**

**Arrivés au milieu de la caverne, Godric le lâcha et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger ni d'ouvrir les yeux. Salazar, lassé par tous ces enfantillages, obéit tout de même alors que l'autre s'éloignait. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un « Il est là ! » étouffé avant de sentir le Lion le prendre d'autorité par un bras pour l'entraîner sur la gauche avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.**

**Là, juste devant lui, lové sur lui-même, se trouvait un énorme serpent d'au moins cinq mètres de longs, d'un gris verdâtre.**

**- Voici la deuxième partie de ton cadeau de Noël. Il s'appelle Silver et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été difficile d'en trouver un. C'est un basilic et j'ai dû demander plein de conseils à Sanae. J'ai aussi lancé un sort qui rend son venin pas plus dangereux que de l'eau et un autre pour éviter de croiser son regard mais…il reste tout de même son corps, et je peux te dire que ça fait mal de recevoir un coup de queue de plein fouet. Enfin bref, ces deux sorts tiendront au minimum six cents ans. D'ici là, il sera sûrement mort et…**

**Mais Salazar ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il regardait avec fascination le reptile tout en songeant :**

'' _**Mais alors, c'était lui « Silver » ? Mais… Mais alors, je me suis trompé sur tout la ligne ! SUPER !**_** ''**

**Sous le coup de l'émotion, Salazar arrêta de réfléchir et poussant un hurlement de joie, sauta au cou de Godric et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, le stoppant dans son flot de paroles.**

**Cette information n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à son cerveau embrumé par la joie. Le Basilic, réveillé par le cri poussa un sifflement de rage en se redressant, son énorme gueule remplie de crocs grande ouverte.**

'' _**Oups !**_** ''**

**Godric réagit avec vitesse et efficacité. Il se sépara de Salazar, le fit passer derrière lui et dans le même mouvement, donna un énorme coup de point dans la mâchoire du monstre qui alla s'écraser plus loin, sifflant de douleur.**

**Puis, sans même laisser le temps à Salazar de dire quelques mots en Fourchelangue pour calmer le reptile, il le prit par un bras et sortit en courant de la Chambre, du souterrain puis des toilettes. Ils déboulèrent en glissant dans le couloir et réussirent à s'arrêter juste avant de percuter le mur d'en face. Ils reprirent avec difficulté leur souffle, se soutenant l'un à l'autre et riant nerveusement.**

**Salazar reprit la direction des opérations et emmena son ami dans ses appartements, estimant qu'il serait plus au calme pour discuter. Il le fit entrer puis, le laissa en plan dans le salon, filant dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir les idées.**

'' _**Merlin ! Je l'ai embrasé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?... Ah ! Je sais, je me jette par la fenêtre ! Mauvaise idée, l'unique fenêtre ici est dans le salon…Raaah ! Mais que quelqu'un me sorte de ce pétrin ! N'importe qui !**_** ''**

**Se séchant les cheveux d'un geste, il sortit de la salle et engagea tout de suite la conversation, de peur que Godric ne pose des questions gênantes.**

**- Comment est-ce tu as fait ?**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Mais ouvrir la porte, pardi !**

**- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Eh bien, pour emmener le Basilic dans la Chambre, tu as bien du ouvrir le passage des toilettes et la deuxième porte, non ?**

**- Ah ! Pour ça ! En fait, j'ai imité le sifflement que tu fais quand tu dis « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang. Et le tour et joué !**

**- Et Helga et Rowena, elles sont au courant ?**

**- Oui, elles m'ont même aidé pour certains trucs…**

**- Oh.**

**Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Godric finit par s'asseoir sur un canapé, s'amusant à faire tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses cheveux, autrefois disciplinés, s'échappaient à présent du catogan, lui donnant un air batailleur. Ce même ruban rouge que Salazar avait ardemment envie d'ôter pour admirer Godric les cheveux défaits. Cela devait être du plus bel effet avec le feu de cheminée juste derrière. Lord Serpentard tressaillit sous la vision et avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se posta devant, tournant le dos à Godric.**

**Le soleil était déjà haut et ses rayons glissaient sur la surface lisse du lac.**

'' _**Le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner doivent être passés depuis longtemps. J'ai dû dormir tard et rester dans mes pensées trop longtemps. On doit être vers le milieu de l'après-midi… Humph ! Si je veux sauter, c'est maintenant, Godric n'aura pas le temps de réagir. Quoique… Un suicide, ce n'est pas très digne comme mort…''**_

**Un souffle chaud dans son cou le sortit de ses réflexions. Godric se trouvait juste derrière lui et ne semblait pas du tout enclin à partir.**

'' _**Pas bouger ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !**_** ''**

**- Salazar…Un serpent d'une vingtaine de centimètre, aux écailles noires et d'autres rouges sur la tête, ça ne te dit rien ?**

'' _**Mais c'est ma forme d'animagus, ça ! Gloups ! Je suis découvert !...**_** ''**

**- Tu croyais peut-être que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ?**

'' _**Ca y est, mon arrêt de mort est signé !**_** ''**

**- Comme ce qui s'est passé juste après que tu aies vu le Basilic…**

'' _**Je suis mort. Je suis mort.**_** ''**

**- Remarque, ça ne m'a pas déplu… Surtout que cela faisait de ton cadeau et du mien…**

'' _**Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mo…Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ?**_** ''**

**Une main se posa soudain juste à côté de son visage sur la vitre. Cette fois-ci, Salazar sursauta, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et sa respiration se bloqua. Il baissa la tête et ferma hermétiquement ses yeux, tentant de se calmer.**

**Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son ami, levant ses yeux vers lui.**

**Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le Lion qui avait un sourire de trente mètres de long. Salazar avala de travers et commença à reculer tandis que l'autre avançait. Il fut bientôt bloqué par la fenêtre mais Godric continuait d'avancer tranquillement. Le Serpent prit alors sa décision en vitesse, sa main partait à la recherche de la poignée quand elle fut soudainement bloquée par la patte d'un gros félin et plaquée contre le verre froid. Son autre bras fut aussi bloqué malgré les tentatives de Salazar pour s'échapper.**

**Leurs visages n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Malgré lui, Salazar plongea dans les yeux noisette de son vis-à-vis et s'y perdit. Son corps se détendit peu à peu et il cessa de se débattre. Après tout, Il aimait Godric et celui-ci l'aimait aussi. Où était le mal ?**

**Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, scellant à jamais leur destin.**

**Le Lion avait pris le Serpent dans ses filets.**

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

_**Malgré ses cris et ses menaces, Salazar dut obéir à ses parents et se maria. Il eut un fils, Nathaniel dont Godric fut l'oncle par adoption. Il attendit que son fils ait cinq ans avant de tourner définitivement le dos à sa famille, coupant les ponts. **_

_**Il continua d'enseigner à Poudlard pendant encore deux ans, aux côtés de Godric. Puis, il disparut mystérieusement. Seuls Helga, Rowena et bien sûr Godric savaient où il se trouvait. Pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible avec son amant, Salazar prenait son apparence d'animagus et restait cramponné au cou ou autour d'un bras de celui-ci. Il ne réapparaissait qu'au soir, pendant les vacances ou pendant les jours où Godric n'enseignait pas.**_

_**Puis, ce fut au tour de Godric de disparaître, Salazar avec lui et cette fois, ni Helga, ni Rowena ne surent où ils étaient. Elles recevaient de temps en temps des lettres, mais sans plus. Ils étaient partis, pour être ensemble jusqu'à la mort…**_

_**La prophétie de Godric selon laquelle le basilic serait mort dans les six cents années à venir ne se réalisa pas. Si bien que le serpent redevint offensif et c'est le descendant de Nathaniel, Tom Elvis Jedusor qui le réveilla de sa longue hibernation. La suite, vous la connaissez.**_

* * *

**Et Godric et Salazar vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants (rayez la mention impossible...quoiqu'il y a l'adoption...et les Mpregs...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaloux ? Salazar ? Naaaaannn !**

**Réponse aux commentaires et explication sur l'histoire**

**+ Bonus**

**Commençons par les explications, le truc le plus chiant en premier. (Scusez pour l'expression)**

_**Tout d'abord, la couleur des cheveux de Salazar (roux) et celle de Godric (blancs). Pour quoi un tel choix ?**_

Eh bien, tout simplement par ce que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai souvent –pour ne pas dire toujours- vu (ou plutôt lu) Godric avec des cheveux blonds ou roux et Salazar avec des cheveux noirs ou blancs. Donc, faisons un peu dans l'originalité.

_**Le caractère de Godric et Salazar.**_

Encore une fois, la plupart des auteurs donnent un caractère froid et distant à Salazar et un autre plein de vitalité et de défauts à Godric. Cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu mettre en avant que même un psychopathe dans l'âme (il a quand même envie de tuer tous les Moldus et les Sangs-De-Bourbe et puis, c'est quand même le père de Nathaniel et donc, il est à l'origine de Voldy) peut avoir des réactions « humaines ». Genre tentatives de suicides, jalousie etc. Donc, encore une fois, faisons dans l'originalité !

**Ensuite, je cite : «…**_**c'est le descendant de Nathaniel, Tom Elvis Jedusor…**_**». Pourquoi avoir dit « **_**descendant de Nathaniel**_** » ou lieu de « **_**descendant de Salazar**_** » ?**

Eh bien, à mon sens, je pense qu'en étant le descendant de quelqu'un, c'est qu'on en a le même sang ET qu'on a les mêmes idéaux. Salazar ayant changé d'avis sur les Moldus après s'être mis avec Godric mais pas Nathaniel qui a été élevé en tant que digne héritier de la noble famille des Serpentard.

Ensuite, je voulais insister sur le fait que Salazar n'a JAMAIS voulu se marier et avoir Nathaniel. C'est pour creuser un fossé entre le père et le fils afin que l'on sente que Salazar aimait réellement Godric au point de risquer de mourir en désobéissant à sa famille. D'ailleurs, à ce propos après avoir fait « vous-savez-quoi » avec sa 'femme', il a pleuré pendant deux jours dans les bras de Godric avec l'impression qu'il l'avait trompé. Heureusement qu'elle est tombée enceinte du premier coup sinon, il en aurait fait une syncope.

Par contre, même s'il n'a jamais voulu Nathaniel, il l'aimait bien (c'est quand même son fils !) et n'en voulait pas à la mère de celui-ci, elle n'y était pour rien. Les seuls responsables étant les parents de Salazar qui voulait, je cite « restaurer la Grandiose famille des Serpentard afin de punir les Traîtres-à-leurs-sangs comme toi Salazar ». Joyeuse la famille, hein ?

_**Le ''cadeau de Noël''.**_

Ah, ça ! Je voulais avoir une raison qui tienne la route la route pour la présence du basilic dans une école, sans pour autant tomber dans le ridicule. Et afin d'avoir une raison valable sur le fait que Salazar soit 'gentil'.

_**Le poème d'Helga.**_

_« Une fois trouvés,_

_Ils ne peuvent qu'être forgés_

_Dans une Union telle,_

_Qu'elle en sera Eternelle. »_

Suite à une remarque d'un ami, je me suis aperçus que je n'étais pas revenue dessus.

Donc, ''_ Ils_ '' représentent les Sentiments. Quand je dis ''_ Ils ne peuvent qu'être forgés Dans une Union telle,_ '', je veux dire qu'ils seront liés. Donc, que Salazar va découvrir ses véritables sentiments et qu'ils seront partagés. Mais, il n'a pas su résoudre l'énigme.

Ensuite, comme le dit Salazar dans cette fic, une Union Eternelle est un mariage d'Amour (c'est obligé, sinon ca ne marche pas) qui lie pour la vie et jusque dans la mort les deux personnes. En clair, quand Godric et Salazar se sont embrassés dans les appartements du Serpentard, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient mariés. La phrase « **Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, ****scellant à jamais leur destin****. **» le prouve.

_**Mais pourquoi ils ne se sont pas 'mariés' quand Salazar l'a embrassé devant le Basilic ?**_

Eh bien…Salazar a prit l'initiative, et Godric ne s'y attendait pas, il était trop surprit. Il voulait amener Salazar à l'embrasser, pas que celui-ci prenne les devants ! Donc, contrairement au deuxième baiser, ils n'étaient pas consentants tous les deux, donc, le lien ne s'est pas fait. Bien que Salazar était bloqué contre la vitre, il ne s'était pas trop défendu. (S'il avait vraiment voulu s'échapper, Godric se serait retrouvé au Sahara sans avoir eut le temps de dire « ouf ».)

…

Tout le monde m'a comprit, non ? Envoyez-moi un MP alors, j'essayerai d'éclairer votre lanterne.

Puis, Salazar y a répondu à ce baiser soi-disant forcé. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai préféré partir et les laisser à leurs occupations. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite .

**Sinon, je crois que c'est à peu près tout pour les questions éventuelles. Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas.**

**Par contre, je suis un peu déçu de mon Salazar, au départ, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit un peu plus froid et distant puis, qu'il accepte au fur et à mesure ses sentiments. Je voulais aussi faire paraître Godric plus pervers que ça. Mais le résultat final est pas mal.**

**Place aux réponses aux commentaires :**

_**Malicia Lupin :**_Eh oui, ce couple n'est pas très connut mais beaucoup l'apprécie. Contente que cet OS t'ait plu, je l'ai écrit assez vite alors, j'avais un peu peur du résultat. Voilà qui me rassure. Lis voir le petit bonus à la fin, j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

_**Lynshan **_**: **Mais de rien, du moment que tu lis et que tu commentes, rien ne me fait plus plaisir alors, ne me remercie pas. Comme pour Malicia, lis le petit bonus, cela pourrait t'intéresser.

_**Slytthewyn :**_Merci !! Désolé de t'avoir contactée de cette manière, mais je voulais l'avis d'une personne ayant déjà écrit sur ce couple…Mais avec le recul, je crois que j'aurais du laisser faire les choses et le Destin (même si je n'y crois pas). Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies quand même lu, merci beaucoup !

_**Ryrynie :**_hihihi Contente de voir que le peu d'humour que j'ai placé te plaît. Une suite est normalement prévue mais ça, c'est dans Bonus !

**BONUS :**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici. Voilà, j'ai envie de faire une suite et j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous tente le plus. En plus, vendredi soir, je suis en vacances. J'aurais tout mon temps !!**

**Tout d'abord, la période :**** avant ou après le 'mariage' de Salazar ?**

**avant ou après la naissance de Nathaniel ?**

**Avant ou après la période « animagus-cramponné-à-Godric » de Salazar ?**

**et enfin, avant ou après le départ de Godric et Salazar ?**

**Ensuite, que se passe-t-il :**

**Un regard trop appuyé de Godric sur une jeune damoiselle déclenche la jalousie de Salazar.**

**Godric avale sans savoir une nouvelle potion de Salazar qui se révèle être une potion de désir. Donc, Salazar fuit dans tous les sens pour échapper au côté pervers de Godric renforcé par la potion. (Donc, fiction rating M)**

**Cette fois, c'est au tour de Godric d'être jaloux. Salazar disparaît sans le prévenir pendant de longues heures et revient exténué. Et ça l'énerve !**

** Un héritier ne suffit pas aux parents de Salazar. Après avoir retrouvé sa trace et attendu que Godric s'éloigne, il le capture et l'enferme ! Godric se lance aussitôt à leur poursuite après avoir récupéré Silver. Et avoir à ses côté un GROS basilic déterminé à retrouver son maître, ça aide, beaucoup, même !**

**Voilà, ce sont mes idées, mais si vous en avez d'autre, dîtes-le !**

**Vous pouvez votez pour plusieurs idées.**

**Si je fais cette suite, je la posterais sûrement à la suite, sinon, je la posterais à part. Et si c'est le cas, si vous le voulez, je vous préviendrais par MP. Sinon, je laisserais faire.**

**Karuka-san**


End file.
